


BITTER

by kiyumikoko



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyumikoko/pseuds/kiyumikoko
Summary: 【黑色五叶草】【新年快乐】以下是阅读提醒：★晨间剧狗血剧情★⚠️⚠️⚠️后期破车注意★因为废话众多难以理解，推荐在安静的情况下阅读★尤诺→阿斯塔【单向变为双向的后知后觉】★OOC那是不可能没有的，如果看不下去也不用勉强，记得随时❌如果还能接受的话どうぞごゆっくり↓↓↓↓↓↓
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 21





	BITTER

**Author's Note:**

> 【黑色五叶草】  
> 【新年快乐】
> 
> 以下是阅读提醒：
> 
> ★晨间剧狗血剧情  
> ★⚠️⚠️⚠️后期破车注意  
> ★因为废话众多难以理解，推荐在安静的情况下阅读  
> ★尤诺→阿斯塔【单向变为双向的后知后觉】  
> ★OOC那是不可能没有的，如果看不下去也不用勉强，记得随时❌
> 
> 如果还能接受的话
> 
> どうぞごゆっくり
> 
> ↓↓↓
> 
> ↓↓
> 
> ↓

■■■

如此渺小的我，如何才能生存下去。

直至生命最后一刻，他也始终坚信着这一点。

明明已经身处在幸福之中，却全然不知呢。

当常识被打破之时，是被卷入黑暗，还是更猛烈的火焰之中？

…………  
……

【嫉妒】

这一词语放在尤诺身上好像很不符合，与身俱来被四叶草的幸运所眷顾着的天才，竟然会因为一点微不足道的契机而产生嫉妒的情绪，被别人知道了的话一定会觉得很不可思议吧。

“阿斯塔，修女是神职人员，是不可以结婚的。”

类似的话语尤诺记得自己已经对阿斯塔说了不下百次，在五岁的时候他觉得事实就是如此，所以也只是将此陈述出来而已。

当时间流转，云层薄到能看清挂在头顶的月亮，正处隆冬的日子里，雪花的温度被完全忽视，少年将懦弱的眼泪擦干之后，再次看到那家伙向修女告白的场景时，内心竟然会开始觉得不是个滋味，早已经习惯了的日常景象。

不可否认，逐渐开始变得让人厌烦。

起初尤诺下意识认为这厌烦的来源是因为阿斯塔的聒噪，但逐渐的，当他们随着年龄的增长了解到更多时，也慢慢清楚了这烦躁的来源。

啊……

这原来是嫉妒啊。

只要碰到关于阿斯塔的事情，尤诺就很容易产生这一情绪，也常常会因此变得较真起来。

“尤诺君意外也有小孩子的一面呢。”

这是米莫萨最近开过的一句玩笑。

如果换做是以前，尤诺觉得自己肯定会做出解释或者反驳，但现在他对此只会沉默着稍稍挑眉，这是默认的态度。

——小孩子的一面是在面对特定的人时才会表现出的态度，而这特定的人也只会有阿斯塔一人而已——

…………

而相反。

阿斯塔对待谁态度都一样，无论自己面前的人是谁，他都能够将本心所传达出去。因此很容易博得他人的好感，和谁都能够成为朋友，所以那家伙身边总是会有很多人担心他的安危。

那无论面对谁都能够露出笑容的态度，经常性让尤诺觉得他们之前曾经相处过的十五年都是没有意义的。因为在那家伙心中，自己的地位也仅仅只是朋友而已，和其他人大概是没有区别的。

在那一段时间里，情绪的互相连接，让失去方向的依靠相继破碎，明明只是微不足道的小事而已，对尤诺来说却如同末日般让人绝望。

不过。

这一认知在不久之前就被打破了，这也是尤诺为什么变得不再否认自己也有小孩子一面的原因。

他注意到了，可能连阿斯塔自己都没有察觉到的微小细节，就是那家伙在无意识之间会表现得更关注自己一些。

这关注可能是一个无意识之间的追问，又或是偶然间的眼神，也有可能是叫到自己名字时音量的细微变化………

仅仅只是这一点就足够了。

…………

……

【嫉妒】

这一词用在阿斯塔身上既合理，又不合理。

合理是因为他身边总是有尤诺这一对比，对方无论在哪方面都要胜过自己，在哈吉生活的十五年里，至少有十年，也就是自从尤诺开始展现魔法天赋的时候，人生的不公平就已经开始展现出来了。就比如神父总是会把尤诺称为教会的希望，这样的表现不可能不让阿斯塔产生嫉妒的情绪。

但又为什么说不合理，那是因为以阿斯塔的为人性格来判断，他在产生这样的情绪之前大多都会自我调节过来，用他那特长于别人的信念。就算没有与身俱来的优势，他也可以用自己的努力来改变这一现状。

不过有一点特殊的是，当阿斯塔看到尤诺身边站着新的同伴，也就是那陌生的面孔时，他在替对方高兴的同时，内心竟然会微微有些不舒服。

也只是微微的有点而已，真的只是一点点，可以忽略不计的一点点。

有时候竟然会对尤诺的事情变得很在意……

而阿斯塔并未对这种情绪进行归类，他只是下意识的认为自己产生这种情绪是因为看到尤诺更厉害了，实力更强了而已。

啊……

这是不甘啊。

那家伙一直都在向前，无论如何都难以追上……

…………

……

雨云被微风吹过露出晨光，透过窗户刚好能够扫到少年的双眼。阿斯塔微微睁眼，用了好长时间才适应这突然变亮的房间。

“再多下一会就好了啊！”

抱怨着翻身背对阳光，如果暴雨时间再持久一些的话，也许能够再多睡一会。

一月下旬。

气温依旧带有寒意，有时甚至会降下飘雪。

不过暴牛的据点和哈吉比起来位置要更往南一些，所以不会出现好几个月都被积雪覆盖的情况。

拉克打着哈欠拉开房门，看到走廊上正在打扫的人时，脸上立马覆上笑容。他蹑手蹑脚走到拿扫帚的人身后，突然大声打招呼。

“啊——！阿斯塔早上好呀，这么早就开始打扫了么？”

“呜哇！！——！”

令人满意的反应，让黄发少年的笑容更盛。

阿斯塔完全没有注意到身后多出了个人，因为注意力都飘到了一旁，果然早上是很容易发呆的，现在最后一丝困意也被驱散了开来。

在辨认出来人是拉克时，他也条件性反射露出笑容去问候，话语中充满了朝气。

“呼~什么嘛，原来是拉克前辈，早上好啊！”

拉克手枕着后脑勺凑到阿斯塔左侧。

“今天格外的早呢。”

“嗯，我想再仔细打扫一遍，毕竟这次离开的时间可能会有些长。”

阿斯塔重新开始手中的动作，将视线转移回地面。

“是要回哈吉来着？”

“是的，好久都没回去了。”

“时布祭么？我也好想去啊——！不过你刚好也能趁着这个机会好好休息一下。”

“哈哈哈，或许吧。”

在阳光照射到的区域下，扫帚的每一次扫过，都会带起闪烁着光粒的灰尘，就如同少年内心的期待……

阿斯塔尽可能快速地将杂事做完，与同伴们告别，踏上了前往哈吉的旅途。

看着阿斯塔的背影，拉克开始羡慕了起来。

“有能回去的地方真好……”

…………

……

站在悬崖边往下看，远处的魔神之骨就是阿斯塔的路标。那蜿蜒曲折，曾经和尤诺一起走过的道路，现在必须得一个人走才行了。

“如果尤诺在就好了啊~”

在迷雾的森林中，阿斯塔想要抱头痛哭，他已经在这片区域兜兜转转好长时间了，因为能见度太低，让人没办法看清或者发现路标。

好像原来能够顺利走出这片区域完全是因为尤诺过人的方向感和风魔法的帮助。

“啊——！那家伙能做到的我当然也能够做到了！”

阿斯塔用力拍上脸颊，并且伸出食指指责了两分钟前的自己，竟然会没用到想要寻求尤诺的帮助。

“阿斯塔！在这一点上你就已经输了啊！”

少年一边寻找着出路，一边自言自语着，现在的情形要是被那家伙知道了的话，肯定免不了一番嘲笑。想到尤诺用那皮笑肉不笑的表情来讽刺的样子，立马又让人鼓足了干劲。

终于。

阿斯塔在经过自己的努力之后终于看到了教会的房子，穿过白色田野的第一栋建筑，是如此的熟悉怀念。

…………

……

“好你小子竟然还知道回来！”

树枝上的积雪，因为突然的震动，哗啦全部掉了下来。

当阿斯塔满心欢喜到达目的地时，没想到迎面来的第一个欢迎礼竟然是神父的拳头，固执的长者在看到人时不由分说，握起手掌就是一拳。

“痛痛痛——！怎么这样啊？！”

怎么也没想到会得到这样的回应，阿斯塔立马用双手捂住头顶防止拳头再次光顾。本以为这只是对方的一个玩笑，可当看到神父严肃的表情时，他立马意识到这是真的生气了，突然有种闯祸之后的心虚，对此他只能沉默着低下头。

“我回来了。”

伴随着第三个声音的响起，夹杂着寒冷的气流变得强烈了起来，脚踩上积雪的声音，立马转移了两人的注意力。

“啊，尤诺回来啦，莉莉在厨房准备晚餐，在此之前你先休息一下，途中一定很累了吧。”

神父态度转换的比变脸还快，看到来人是尤诺时立马收起了刚才的严肃，语气也变得温和了起来。

对于这区别对待，阿斯塔不可能感受不出来，要不然他就真的是笨蛋了，突然之间就觉得莫名的憋屈。

“为什么这家伙回来后却能得到正常的欢迎啊！”

他指着不远处的尤诺大声抱怨了出来，看起来是相当不满了，盯着神父的双眼也不断传出怨愤的情绪。

对此神父并没有再多表达什么，只是快速沉下脸将阿斯塔丢在身后，自己则走进了屋内。

“什么啊……”

阿斯塔揉着被敲痛的脑袋觉得奇怪，完全不知道神父生气的缘由。

“那是因为你都不知道回来。”

就像能够使用读心术一般，尤诺在经过时留下了这么一句话。

看着对方的背影，阿斯塔不服气地切了一声，不过片刻之后还是慢慢冷静了下来。这么一说的话，确实在离开哈吉之后就再也没回来过了，除去那一次巧合的救援以外。

“可是我明明有按时写信回来……”

仿佛是想给自己一个心理安慰，阿斯塔小声嘟哝着，不过回头一想，这理由都没办法说服他自己。

愧疚感油然而生，当意识到这个错误时，为了道歉，他在教会的各处开始寻找起神父，最终在厨房发现了目标，透过门缝能看到对方正在和莉莉一起准备晚餐，两人好像还在交谈着些什么。

“尤诺也就算了，那孩子一直都让人省心，我是没想到阿斯塔也能成长到这个地步。”

和刚才截然不同的温和，神父在说完之后还忍不住叹出了一口气，这不知是担心还是放心的叹气让阿斯塔站定了脚步，打算推开房门的手也不自觉停了下来。

对于神父的叹气，莉莉只是浅浅一笑，言语中带有欣慰的情绪。

“这样不是很好么？那两个孩子都成为了值得我们骄傲的存在。”

“可阿斯塔那小子都不知道回来看看我们，真是没良心，也不想想是谁将他一手带大的。”

说完厨房内就传出了一声极为响亮的切菜声，神父将气都撒在了手中的蔬菜上。

“这些事情他怎么会忘记呢，而且我也能肯定那孩子是知道的。您当初因为他零魔力的事而到处奔走求助询问的事情。”

“什…什么到处奔走，那段时间我只是因为教会内事务太多了而已。”

“其实您比谁都要担心阿斯塔不能使用魔法的事情对吧。”

看到自己的遮掩并没有用，神父也放弃了找借口，习惯性握拳干咳了两声。

“咳咳……我只是担心那孩子会因为不能使用魔法而被别人视为异类，最后连正常的生活工作都变得困难。”

“这才是您当初不赞成他参加魔法骑士团选拔的原因吧？”

“因为人心是很可怕的，至少在这哈吉，还有我们的存在。”

时间并不长的对话，已经足够让阿斯塔忘记找神父的原因了。并没有听清剩下的对话，他只是沉默着呆站在厨房门口，直到被尤诺拍肩拉回思绪。

“要出去一下么，我现在要把神父交代的信送到村长手里。”

说着尤诺示意性挥了挥手中的信封。

“哦……走吧。”

木讷地跟在尤诺身后，阿斯塔垂落肩膀，脑内都是刚才厨房里两人的对话……

“你知道吗？”

在走出院子后，尤诺放慢了步伐，与阿斯塔并肩行走，他将视线转移到空中，向身边的人发出询问。

“知道什么？”

“在我们十岁之后神父就逐渐变得只夸赞我，寄托希望的话语也从来只对我说。”

“你是在戳我的痛处么？这我当然知道。”

“但你知道其中的原因吗？”

“因为你是天才，而我只是连魔法都使用不了的废物罢了。”

下意识握紧双拳，阿斯塔不甘地将事实说了出来，在那一段时间中，十五岁获取魔导书就是他的最后一个支柱，所以无论遇到什么挫折，他都将其吞入腹中忍耐了下来，为的只是随时做好改变的准备。

“不对。”

尤诺在听到对方的回答时立马做出了否定。他将视线投入远方的白色，沉默了两秒之后再次开口。

“神父只是在用他自己的方式来关心你而已，为了不对你施加更多的心理负担，因为有我的存在，所以你就算不努力也是可以的，就算永远都住在教会依靠他也是可以的，他不想让你承受期望过高的失败，所以总是不断提醒着你随时都可以回来。”

意料之外的解释使阿斯塔愣然停下了脚步。

“我想你刚才也听到了，神父因为你的事情几乎把能去到的地方都去了，能调查到的都调查了，为的只是能够让你正常地去追寻目标。但最后还是毫无办法，于是他刻意将所有期待都放到了我身上，换个说法就是他想将你承受的期待与压力都转移到我身上。”

不带一丝感情波动的阐述，却让人视线模糊，阿斯塔感觉鼻头一酸抢在尤诺转过头来看他之前转过了身。

“这种事情我当然知道啊……”

固执又毫无底气的逞强，在最后时尤诺甚至能听到那细微的颤音，于是黑发少年忍不住又补充了一句。

“不过这样的做法反而起到了反作用呢。”

他故意在这一句中加入了轻松的语气，特别在说到‘反作用’时，也只是轻轻地用鼻息一带而过。

不过看样子阿斯塔并没有将这补充的话语听进耳里，他一边在脑内组织着语言，一边用手袖擦去眼角溢出的液体，早已陷入了自我责备之中。

……

细微的抽搐声和呜咽透过雪花传到了尤诺耳中，他刚才就忍住没有偏头，可现在听到这声音时，还是忍不住想要抬手将对方拉入怀里。不过他在思考过后还是决定放弃这一念头……

“记得大概十多年前的冬天也是这样的雪景，也同样是送信，那天可真是被打得很惨啊，阿斯塔你。”

尤诺用他自己的方式安慰了对方。

“什么啊——！那都什么时候的事情了，你不也一样，而且现在的我可不是原来的我了。”

听到对方突然转移话题，而且内容还是嘲笑自己的，阿斯塔还是忍不住反驳了过去。

“是啊，和原来不一样了。”

至始至终，尤诺都没有转头去看对方，而阿斯塔，也只是将视线停留在他们身旁的雪景上，但两人间的气氛却变得轻松了起来。

仅仅只是出门五分钟，天空就被夜晚侵蚀了一半，剩下的一半也逐渐被染为深色，风雪随着气温的下降有加大的趋势。

“啊～啊～忘记带伞出门了啊。”

阿斯塔抬头看向天空，一边行走一边观察着雪势，仿佛要将自己融入空气中一样。

“小心摔倒。”

尤诺看对方完全不注意脚下，特意提醒了一声，本以为这家伙会听取意见，没想到得到的回应却是从右手传来的冰凉触感。阿斯塔并没有移开视线，只是伸出左手握了过去。

“这样的话就算摔倒了也能有人陪着，哈哈哈哈！”

深蓝中蕴含的闪烁星光，在此刻却显得无比的明亮，那从中映射出的光芒，宛如黑暗中的信念。阿斯塔此时并不想移开视线，本来每天都会出现的场景，给人的感觉竟然会变得不一样了起来，可能是刚才听了尤诺说的一番话吧。心情在愧疚之后突然变得明朗了起来，一直积郁着的心结好像也被解开了。

于是他用抱有玩笑的念头，试探着伸出了左手……

应该会被对方嫌弃地甩开才对。

但……

并没有得到预料的回应，却感觉到了从对方手掌传来的力度，心跳突然漏了一拍，全部的注意力瞬间转移到了左手的触觉上。

“我可不会陪你摔倒，在你摔倒之前我会将你拉稳，就算是上次摔倒的回礼了。”

尤诺说话的态度和刚才并无区别，但传到阿斯塔耳里却和刚才是完全不同的感觉，有一丝怪异。

“嗯？你什么时候摔倒过了？话…话说我们明明最近都没有见过面，肯定是你记错了。”

排除这怪异的感觉，阿斯塔对尤诺的言语抱有疑问，他怎么不记得这家伙有摔倒过。

……

不过阿斯塔觉得奇怪也是正常的，毕竟是很早以前的事情了，况且也只是在例行野餐的路上发生的，比起过程，结果才是最容易让人记住的。但在尤诺看来，他大概这辈子都不可能忘记那个场景，对方伸出的手，给予了勇气的同时还带来了温暖。

那个时候他就意识到了，名为阿斯塔的存在会影响着他接下来的人生。

…………

……

顺利将信件交到村长手里，两人折返途中雪势已经可以被称为暴雪，还逗留在户外的也只有他们两人了，仿佛被隔绝一般，视线内仅剩白色，灌入双耳的声音，仿佛风雪之神咏颂着咒文，将脚步声甚至彼此的呼吸声都隔断了开来。

阿斯塔缩了缩脖子环起双手，差点松开从村长那里借来的提灯，他现在冷到牙齿直打颤，只能用原地小跑来增加体温。

“好~冷~~！！！”

“都说了在村长家避一下雪。”

“不行——！！其他人肯定都还在等着我们没有开始晚餐！”

对于阿斯塔的坚持尤诺在心里叹了口气，只能无奈地召唤出魔导书利用魔法将暴风雪隔绝开来，气流在他们周围形成一个屏障。

失去冰雪的侵袭，身边的空气再次变得平稳了起来，耳边的咒文声也被驱散了。

“走了走了——！！！”

体温恢复的阿斯塔在尤诺使用魔法后着急地拉过了对方的右手，然后用最快的速度跑向了教会。

尤诺个人认为没必要这么着急，因为他从神父那里接过信件时就交代过晚饭不用等他，就算现在用跑的回去，从时间上来看，应该也赶不上晚餐时间了才对。

不过。

视线不自觉停留到连接的双手上之后，因为某些原因，尤诺打消了将这件事告诉阿斯塔的念头。

…………

……

即使阿斯塔用跑的，最后也并没有比走路快上多少，因为某人并没有及时提醒拉着他的人，那条路是反方向。

“你们怎么现在才回来呀！”

“抱歉抱歉～”

果然如同尤诺估计的一样，最后在饭桌上的人就只剩下莱卡了，红发少女无所事事地撑着脑袋差点一个不小心睡过去，因为仅有风雪的冬季，实在是太无聊了，当听到交谈声看到两人回来时，她终于结束了等待的任务。

“那么，晚安啦！尤诺哥，阿斯塔。”

“晚安！不对，喂——！怎么你也变得和纳修一样了——！”

阿斯塔反应了一下才发现对方用词的改变，本来扩开的嘴角也撅了起来。但红发少女就算看到了对方变化的表情，也没有多做表态，只是耸了耸肩后拉开房门。

对于莱卡‘目中无人’的态度，阿斯塔只能抓过尤诺开始念叨。

“纳修也就算了，现在连莱卡都不叫我哥哥了！”

“相比起来，我觉得莱卡反而更成熟稳重一些。”

“算了，我和你没什么好说的。”

没想到尤诺竟然不是和自己一边的，让阿斯塔放弃了继续聊这个话题的打算，只能暗自惆怅着他在这个家地位日益下降的事。

晚餐的浓汤将全身的寒意驱散，当阿斯塔发现食物竟然还保持着温度的时候，也渐渐原谅了这‘不尊敬他’的妹妹。

风雪逐渐缓停，抬头就能透过窗外看到夜晚的星空，明明这是一个值得舒心的变化，却仅仅因为一个挂钟就能完全改变气氛。时钟的声音在深夜里变得极其明显，每滴答一声都让人的神经紧绷上一层。

如果阿斯塔不发起话题的话，整个餐桌都会陷入谜一般的安静，毕竟尤诺并不会主动找话题。

“话说你这次为什么会回来，也是因为时布祭么？”

于是为了改变气氛，他只能想方设法换一个话题。

“我差不多每过一段时间都会回来，这次只不过是刚好碰上而已。”

“是……是嘛？”

真是哪壶不该提哪壶，阿斯塔不久前才好不容易将自己缺心眼的事给释怀，现在竟然又主动提了起来。不自觉捏紧手里的餐具，皱起眉头，他用力点了一下头，决定以后一定要经常回来。

不过话说回来，阿斯塔这次回哈吉的原因，是因为收到了莉莉寄出的信件，信件本身的内容并没有多重要，只是关于时布祭的事情而已，每年为了迎接春天而设立的庆典，是例行的。而这个庆典，他们已经用十多年的时间过了个够了。最主要的是信件本身，那慰问的文字中包含的诸多思念，是他没办法忽视的。

所以在纠结之后还是向夜见申请了假期。

本来他认为尤诺应该是跟自己想到一块去了，所以才会在同一天回到这里。可是刚才知道了，尤诺本来就有回哈吉的习惯，黑发少年总是会想办法抽出时间，所以神父在看到这家伙的时候才会和颜悦色，而面对自己时就会感觉气不打一处来。

换做是自己的话，可能也会生气吧……

…………

……

“……这间房间是？”

洗完餐具后阿斯塔只是跟着尤诺打算回房休息，可当他踏入房间的第一步时，就立马头顶了三个问号，因为在他的记忆中，他和尤诺还有其他弟弟妹妹都是睡在一起的，而且是在地上，然而眼前的房间竟然有正常的床铺，而且也不是他们原来住的那一间。

“原来那一间因为增添了床铺桌椅所以没办法睡那么多人了，我们现在这间是后面腾出的客房。”

“原……原来是这样啊。”

“谁叫某个笨蛋几乎把得到的所有报酬都寄了回来。”

尤诺用不可置信的语气说出了教会得以改善条件的原因，他将手中的烛台放上桌后坐到了床边，忍不住想起了当初询问莉莉这家伙寄了多少钱回来时的场景。不得不承认那次确实是输了。

直到这时阿斯塔才从惊讶中回过神来，听尤诺这么一说，好像刚才的晚餐里出现了肉类和其他蔬菜。他木愕地一屁股坐到尤诺对面的床上，过了好长时间才憋出一句。

“太好了……”

……

“是啊。”

…………

……

夜晚的世界再次被风雪所吞噬，尤诺对于阿斯塔在什么情况下都能入睡的能力感到佩服，因为现在室外传进的，与其被形容为风雪之神的咏颂，倒不如说是野兽的嘶吼要来得更贴切一些。

看着阿斯塔的睡颜，尤诺又忍不住回想起了幼时的事情。他从原来到现在都没能说出口，就是自己其实是想睡阿斯塔旁边的事。

可因为自己是哥哥，所以不能那么任性，就只能乖乖地和阿斯塔一起做起了弟弟妹妹们晚上的护卫。两人分别睡在各侧，虽然尤诺不太想，但阿斯塔对此倒是挺开心的，所以尤诺到离开哈吉之前都没能说出想要换位置的话。

再次回到哈吉，虽然没有了护卫的任务，可他们之间却还存在着间隔。

早知道就只在客房摆一张床了……

…………

……

庆典的气氛总是从阳光透过地平线的那一刻起就开始围绕到整片区域。这附近的村子，在这几天内，都会以哈吉为中心展开庆祝。而庆典之后，寒冬会逐渐消退，生命的气息会不断扩散，即使是魔神之骨，在接下来的日子里也会变得充满生机。

“尤诺——！！我这边没问题了！”

阿斯塔站在西边的房顶大声向对面的人喊去，在看到对方注意到自己时，拍了拍身上的灰尘跳下了房顶。

“呀~辛苦你们了，休息一下吃点东西怎么样？”

委托事务的村民大婶看到阿斯塔跳下房顶后就发来了慰问。

“没有没有~”

阿斯塔对于对方的好意只能挥动着双手以表示拒绝，然而当视线瞟到篮子里的面包时，还是忍不住咽了口唾沫。

在回来之后的第二天，两人就开始忙碌了起来，除了教会的事情以外，还有庆典的布置与准备，当村民们得知他们回来时，就开始打起了算盘，都在思考着该怎样才能将这两个“魔法骑士团大人”物尽其用。

对于村民们的算盘，其实阿斯塔挺欢迎的，因为原来就受了很多照顾。

和村民大婶客套两句之后，阿斯塔嚼着面包转头打算让尤诺也过来休息，可对方在落到地面的那一刻起，就已经被围了起来。

“年轻真好呢~”

刚才还在和阿斯塔交谈的大婶，在看到尤诺身边围绕着的女孩们后，悠闲地做出了感慨。

四五个女孩都抢着想要得到尤诺的注意，于是带来了各种不同的慰问品。对此，阿斯塔只是呆愣着看了看自己手中的面包，又看了看对方手中的。

明明都叫做面包……

可能这就是上天决定的差距吧，阿斯塔盯着手里的东西又咬了一口，回味了半天得出一个结论，其实这个味道也还可以。但就像要刻意提醒他这一差距一样，阿斯塔村民大婶拍了拍他的肩膀。

“话说阿斯塔，你知道尤诺那孩子喜欢的女孩子类型么，你说我把女儿介绍给他会不会有机会？”

“这……这个……我……其实不太清楚来着。”

阿斯塔对此只能歪头，突然被这么一问，还真就被难倒了，话说回来，自己根本就不知道尤诺喜欢的女孩子类型。他思考着摩挲起下巴，再次看向不远处的黑发少年时，对方好像也感受到了一般投以视线，一如既往的平淡。

——可恶这个池面在被女孩子包围的时候还毫不动容么？——

好的，阿斯塔成功被对方刺激到了，于是在他非常不爽的情况下，尤诺突然移开了视线，少年将注意力重新回到了面前的少女身上，着露出了足够让人出神的笑容。

啊……又出现了……

这内心的一点点不舒服……

可能阿斯塔自己都没有注意到，自己现在的表情是多么的微妙。

……

“要吃么？”

结束了庆典的布置，尤诺在回程的路上将手中的篮子递给了阿斯塔，里面都是一些女孩子们送来的点心。

“不要。”

阿斯塔鼓着气将篮子推回了尤诺面前。

“……是吗？”

“是的——！！”

“好吧。”

阿斯塔发现自己现在和小孩子并没有什么区别，可能是因为旁边的人受女孩欢迎而自己没有吧……

现实的落差感总是让人提不起精神，如果自己能再长高一些的话，肯定会比这家伙更受欢迎的，他是这么坚信着的。

“要是我再高一些，肯定会比你更受女孩子的欢迎！”

“可能吧。”

就在阿斯塔生气的同时，尤诺的心情却比任何时候都要舒畅，因为自己故意露出的笑容，效果竟然要比想象中的更好。

迟钝的家伙……

不过，如果不迟钝些的话可能也轮不到自己了。

…………

……

“尤诺哥还真是受欢迎。”

纳修头枕着双手在后院等待着水壶烧开，就在刚才，他又看到了尤诺的爱慕者们悄悄跑来的身影。就算在这寒冷的冬日之中，也没办法隔绝少女们对朦胧美好的追求。

“再受欢迎不也还是没用。”

少有的，尤诺竟然也在后院和纳修一起等待水壶烧开，他盯着跳动的火焰，不知道在想些什么。

“也是……”

纳修理解到了尤诺言语中的意味，当他再次看到院外的影子时，只是微微叹出了一口气。不过一事归一事，他无法容忍对方在这里偷懒这一事实。

“话说尤诺哥你不去么？”

“一个人就足够了。”

“可难道你不怕那家伙也有爱慕者吗？”

“不可能。”

“……”

纳修依旧面无表情与尤诺谈论着他们口中的那个人，说实在的，他没想到对方会这么有信心，对此只能做出沉默，因为突然不知道该怎么接话。

不过紧接着他就看到了有趣的一幕。

“……我觉得有可能……”

“……”

这次是轮到尤诺沉默了，纳修看到的场景尤诺不可能没看到，于是兄弟俩用同样的表情目睹了眼前的一幕。

“哦吼～尤诺哥……”

水壶的翁鸣在此刻响起，纳修适时放下双手，轻挑右眉之后将其提起，最后在临走之前还不忘吹了声口哨。

…………

……

焦躁的感觉突然变强，那混浊着无可救药暧昧的空气中，藤蔓交错攀爬缠绕上黑发少年的意识，让他一瞬间动弹不得。

不远处，阿斯塔挠着后脑勺接过栗发少女手中的篮子，脸上泛着不知是被冻的还是害羞的微红。而少女双眸中所透出的情绪，包含着满心期待的亮光。

这一下子就激起某人嫉妒的情绪，尤诺僵硬着表情下意识捏紧右手，脚边烧水的火焰瞬间熄灭。

“啊，尤诺我回来了！”

阿斯塔在和少女交谈过后看到站在后院的挚友，立马挥起了右手。

不过尤诺立马就展现了他对某个特定人物才会出现的小孩子一面。他并没有理会阿斯塔的招呼，只是装作没看到就踏进了房子。

“那家伙心情不好么？”

阿斯塔奇怪着放下右手，不过在看向面前的少女时又恢复了笑容。

“东西，确实收到啦，替我们谢谢大婶~”

“嗯，那下次见。”

少女用食指卷着发尾视线左右移动不敢直视阿斯塔，好不容易才发出微弱声音与对方告别。

回到教会，阿斯塔将手里的篮子放到桌上，刚好看到坐在桌前的尤诺，看样子对方好像在等自己的。

“刚好，这个是给你的。”

“给我？”

“是啊，上次我们帮忙过的大婶让女儿送来的谢礼。”

“嗯。”

事实和猜测的出现了些偏差，但有一点能确定的是，当时那女孩看阿斯塔的神情并不是演出来的，而是发自内心。

纳修听到两人的对话从厨房探出脑袋发出询问，他微妙地皱起眉头，用出了怪异的口吻。

“什么啊，我还以为是喜欢你的人呢。”

对此阿斯塔只是露出得意的表情摇了摇食指。

“啧啧啧，这里你就不对了，我喜欢的人永远都只会是修女莉莉。”

没想到离开这么长时间，再次回来之后还是和原来一个德行，这让纳修兴趣全无又缩回了脑袋。

“是是是。”

虽然纳修是敷衍着回复了阿斯塔，但尤诺可不一样。于是他不怀好意故意抛出了疑问。

“那你昨天还对我说想受其他女孩子欢迎？”

“那……那是，嗯？奇怪……”

这次轮到阿斯塔疑惑了，是啊……他明明都只在意莉莉一个人的，但昨天为什么看到尤诺身边围着其他女孩子时还会觉得不舒服？那些女孩子又不是莉莉。

可能尤诺的这个问题，对于阿斯塔来说可以称得上世纪难题了。最后他抓破了头皮都没有想出答案。

就这样，他们终于迎来了庆典的第一天。

在阿斯塔好不容易将货物搬完，把道路上的积雪铲尽，得以盯着远处的彩旗和礼炮发呆时，肩膀突然被重重拍了一下。

“哈喽——！阿斯塔，我们过来玩了！”

“？！什……你们怎么来了？”

在黄发少年招手之余，阿斯塔看到他身后还站着向来喜欢联谊的某位空间魔法使和视酒为生命的魔女。

果然，这两位是真的很喜欢庆典了，因为不仅会有机会认识很多女孩子，还有众多美酒等待品尝。不过，阿斯塔发现自己总是会被拉克突然的招呼给吓一跳，可能是因为对方很容易消除自己气息的原因吧。

“嘿嘿~因为好像很好玩的样子，所以就来啦！”

其实阿斯塔立马想接着回答并没有什么好玩的，可是看到对方期待的星星眼时又将话语憋了回去，他怎么可以对大老远过来的伙伴们说出这样扫兴的话？

于是他清了清嗓子看似庄重地抬起右手大力挥向了祭典中心的方向。

“欢迎来到时布祭～”

同样在不远处扫雪的尤诺看着阿斯塔的动作，大有一分主人的架势，忍不住让人想笑。

“那我们就先去啦，你们加油！”

巴纳莎是第一个迈出步伐的人，看她突然精神起来的样子，想来是已经看到前方被堆起的酒桶了。

…………

说实话，祭典的第一天是最累的，阿斯塔和尤诺两人一直忙到了日暮才得以休息。

“所以说庆典一点都不好玩！！”

阿斯塔与尤诺并排走在路上，在经过中心广场时表示已经不想再走一步了，于是就随便找了个台阶坐了下去，到这个时间，已经没有多余的精力投身庆典的氛围了，他现在最大的愿望就是喝一杯水。

“两位辛苦啦～嗝”

巴纳莎看到两人时就凑了过来，在问候完后又打了一个酒嗝，魔女脸色通红，估计已经喝了很长时间，不过从本人的言行看来，应该还在清醒范围内，这让尤诺算是见识到了这位前辈的厉害了。

只是阿斯塔看到巴纳莎后还没来得及打招呼，就被不知哪里闪出的拉克拉到了露天广场的中心，好像有什么事情的样子。

少了中间人，尤诺感觉气氛有些尴尬，说实话他并不擅长与不熟悉的人相处交流，最后只能看着暴牛的魔女坐到他身边，然后这位前辈不知从哪抬了一杯果汁，递了过来。

“辛苦啦～”

这位大姐姐性格是属于比较热情的一类，排除喜欢喝酒以外，还是很会照顾人的，从递果汁这一举动就能从中看出。

“谢…谢谢。”

虽然尤诺并没有像阿斯塔一样明显表现出来，但他也同样觉得累和渴，这一杯果汁不得不说是真的加印象分。就在他准备喝下时，巴纳莎微笑着伸手挡住了杯口。

“等等。”

魔女从放有魔导书的腰包中拿出了一个小型的水晶容器，在火光的照射下显得格外通透，呈现出了橘红的光泽，她不紧不慢扭开瓶塞，将里面一半的液体倒入了果汁中。

“这是来自大姐姐的慰问哟～里面混有安滋酱的魔法，好好休息吧～”

“谢……谢谢。”

面对别人的好意尤诺也没办法拒绝，况且对方可是阿斯塔的前辈啊，总之不会有害就是了。于是尤诺就在巴纳莎满面笑容中喝下了果汁。

融入孔雀团团长魔法的魔药，想必价值也是让人难以猜测的，这么一下就减去了一大半……

庆典中心篝火的火光突然变得炽烈了起来，伴随着雷光的闪势，引得周围的人群在惊呼之后瞬间扩散了开来。

“什么什么？拉克那家伙又搞了什么了？”

尤诺的右侧传来了熟悉的声音，芬拉尔刚从舞池中心走出，看到熟人后就找了过来，对方右手叉腰左手挡在眼上，向着篝火做出了观察的样子。

雷光消失大概两分钟之后，尤诺终于看到了从人群中走出的阿斯塔和拉克，两人的发型变得出奇的一致，都是被雷电制裁过的爆炸头。

“噗——哈哈哈——！到底是发生了什么啊！”

第一个忍不住的果然是芬拉尔，空间魔法使看着走出的两人，眼泪都差点被笑出来。不过一事归一事，他也同样和巴纳莎一样抬了两杯果汁打算递给后辈们。

“芬拉尔。”

巴纳莎在芬拉尔经过自己身边时叫停了对方，刚才的水晶容器再次出现到了尤诺视线中，魔女在其中一杯里滴了一滴。

“这个给阿斯塔哟。”

随意交代之后巴纳莎又拔开了酒瓶的瓶塞，不知道这是第几瓶了。

果然，尤诺对于那含有多萝西·安滋瓦斯魔法的液体还是很在意的，为什么自己喝进去的是整整半瓶，而阿斯塔那里却只有微微的一滴。

总之今晚到梦里应该就知道了吧……

然而阿斯塔并不知道自己喝下的果汁被混入了东西，并且不知道为什么，看巴纳莎也没有想将魔法的事告知的样子。

“阿…阿斯塔，又见面了。”

阿斯塔刚放下杯子，熟悉的身影就出现在了视线之内，少女拥有一头顺直的栗发，耳旁垂下的发辫与白色长裙相得益彰。

“啊，是塔西娅啊，好久不见！”

“那个，我们昨天才见过……”

少女紧张地捏着裙摆，脸庞迅速窜上了红晕。

“我说，那家伙不是整天说着只喜欢修女莉莉么？怎么现在身边会多出了这么个可爱的女孩子？！”

某位空间魔法使前辈看到阿斯塔面前的少女时整个人都好奇了起来，他再次坐回尤诺身边，并且凑过身去搭话，看起来是想从尤诺那里得到些情报。然而就在他刚说完一句话，就从脚边碎石的动向感受到了气流的变化，而弄出这变化的人不用说，就是他刚才询问的对象。

“不清楚。”

不自觉中又变得焦躁了……尤诺一眼就看出了对方是刻意来找阿斯塔的，就偏偏是这一点，让人觉得火大。

……

不过对于不远处的变化阿斯塔完全没有感觉出来。

“对了，我介绍一下。”

不但没有感觉出来，他还想将塔西娅介绍给尤诺。阿斯塔转头朝尤诺的方向看去想介绍一下两人，可当他再次回过头时，身边的少女已经消失的无影无踪。

“嗯？去哪了？”

连介绍都没来得及介绍。

“可能是因为太害羞所以跑了吧……”

除了阿斯塔以外，其他人都目睹了全过程。

虽然说尤诺通过刚才阿斯塔和塔西娅短暂的交谈得以看出阿斯塔对她并没有多的意思，但这无疑不在给他敲警钟。

“看样子得快点了呢。”

突然被说出心声，尤诺不可置信地转过头，开口的正是暴牛的魔女，对方杵着下巴看着篝火，从神情中能判断好像并不只是随便说说。

“……”

…………

……

时布祭将持续三天，整整三天不眠不休的庆祝。人们仿佛要将整个寒冬所沉淀的积郁给发散出来，以用最精神的样貌去迎接春季的到来，春季的开始，又将意味着繁忙的开始。

虽然传统确实是不眠不休，可阿斯塔和尤诺还是得在规定的时间内回到教会休息，否则就会面临神父和修女的说教，而且忙到这种程度还不休息，除非身体是铁打的，精神也是铁打的。

将暴牛的伙伴们送回旅店后两人悠闲地行走在雪地里。

“我打赌巴纳莎前辈明天醒来之后又得宿醉了。”

阿斯塔在暴牛的时候就已经遇到过很多次了，明明感觉宿醉会很痛苦，但巴纳莎还是会喝很多下去。

“我猜也是……”

早上才铲出的道路到又被堆埋了起来，阿斯塔忍不住叹出一口气，明天又得接着铲了。果然除了篝火附近，整片区域又将陷入一片雪白。

两人走到教会不远处时看到了一个白色的身影。

“塔西娅？你怎么过来这边了？”

阿斯塔立马就认出了那个身影，于是发出询问。对方在注意到来人时立马小跑着来到了他们面前，并且将手里的东西塞了过来。

“这个啊，我知道了。”

仿佛在对什么暗号，阿斯塔只是笑着收下了东西，而少女也只是露出微笑后点了点头，紧接着两人都同时笑出了声。

阿斯塔在此刻，可能完全忘记了身边还站着个人，而他旁边这个人，脸色比之前更差了。

…………

……

与塔西娅告别，回到房间打算上床之前，阿斯塔才意识到尤诺今天好像并没有说过几句话，回过头看到对方脸色也不是很好的样子。

“尤诺你没事吧，是不是发烧了？”

可是将额头凑过去感受的时候并没有感受到偏高的温度。

“是不是今天太累了？”

虽然并没有得到尤诺的回复，但阿斯塔能肯定一定是因为这两天事情太多了。因为就连他自己都感觉浑身上下被疲劳感所支配。

当阿斯塔想要直起腰回自己床上时，突然因为一个牵力而差点惊呼出声。

“怎？！怎么了么？！！！”

在感受到对方的怀抱时，突然不知道该做出怎样的回应，他从来都没见过尤诺的这个状态，只能在呆愣了好长时间之后忐忑着将双手覆上对方的后背。渐渐的，阿斯塔感觉心脏跳动的速度加快了不少。

就算拥抱结束了好长时间，阿斯塔还依旧感觉得到自己的紧张。

“晚……晚安。”

双手捏紧被子，他本来还想跟尤诺说‘明天多睡一会也是可以的’之类的话语，但不知道为什么，最后竟然只憋出了两个字。正当他努力着想要说出整句话时，从空气中飘来了两声轻语。

“晚安。”

意料之外的晚安，让阿斯塔惊讶着转过了头。

他原来熟悉的那个尤诺好像又回来了，让人下意识松了口气。

…………

……

寂静无声的夜晚，雪花缓缓落上屋顶，融入整块积雪之中，少有的，没有暴雪的夜晚，可能是因为风雪之神的庇护，得以让庆典开始之后天气转好。

不知道睡了多久，阿斯塔感觉自己昏昏沉沉的，潜意识感觉到被子好像掉到地上了，想要起身去捡，可就是怎么也醒不过来，就在他挣扎的时候，寒冷突然窜上全身，冷到只想将身体蜷缩成一团。

但是，现在的他好像连身体的控制权也没有了。

啊……是不是要被冷死了……不知道为什么会突然生起这样的想法，明明尝试着努力想要睁开双眼，却发现都是无用之举。

“阿斯塔。”

是尤诺的声音……

明明能够听到，却没办法做出回应，这样的无力感让阿斯塔开始焦急了起来。

但不可思议的是，当对方的手掌覆到自己的额头上时，全身的寒冷立马就如同积雪遇到阳光一般，快速消退。可能是感觉到了阿斯塔的焦虑，尤诺极其默契地做出了相应的行动。

安心感驱散了焦虑的情绪，阿斯塔渐渐感觉身体的控制权好像回来了，他困倦着睁开双眼，第一看到的就是尤诺的双眸。然而还没等思绪回过神来，对方就抢先一步勾过了他所有的注意力。

“！！——？！”

从双唇传来的柔软触感，让阿斯塔感觉全身被电流窜过，睡意被强行驱散。灰发少年在短暂的呆愣之后，开始惊愕起这一刻所发生的事情。

“唔……！等……等等！！！”

阿斯塔手脚并用想推开压在自己身上的人，却又突然感受到了刚才体验过的无力感。双手被对方轻松钳制在两侧，于是他只能努力偏过头想让对方停下这一荒唐的行为。

然而尤诺并不会给出这样的机会，黑发少年腾出左手捏住了阿斯塔的双颊，在固定住对方脸庞的同时撬开了一瞬间松懈的牙关，舌尖顺势滑入口腔。

口腔触觉所传递到神经的刺激对于阿斯塔来说实在是过于强烈，特别在对方舌头扫过口腔上颚滑到上排牙龈之时激起的酥麻，让他大脑恍惚。

房间内本就不够明亮的环境，在积云挡住月光之时，变得更加黑暗。这更加激起了阿斯塔的危机意识。

“尤…诺……！！！”

模糊不清的言语，混杂着令人脸红的交缠声。阿斯塔在吼出对方名字时将体内所有空气一呼而出，因此马上体会到了缺氧的感觉，然而尤诺就像没有注意到一样，继续侵略着对方的口腔，打乱着阿斯塔呼吸的节奏。

直到阿斯塔不小心发出了变调的声音时，尤诺才暂时停下了动作。

“我喜欢你。”

并未掺杂任何玩笑，极其严肃的态度。尤诺用像宣誓主权般的坚硬语气，说出了他一直想要说出的话语。

“我不喜欢你和塔西娅走得太近。”

直到这时，阿斯塔才在恍惚中意识到，原来尤诺这两天莫名的情绪别扭是因为自己。这大概……和看到对方跟其他女孩子走太近时内心的不舒服是同样的感觉。

假设真的是这样的话，可真是不得了了。

不过，尤诺并不可能给阿斯塔足够的时间来思考这其中的关系。

“你是我的。”

可能是对于阿斯塔和塔西娅关系的不满，尤诺故意将牙印留在了阿斯塔裸露在外的脖颈上。

“痛——！等等，关于和塔西娅的事情，是你理解错了。”

因尤诺突然加重的手力而开始产生恐惧情绪的阿斯塔，面对黑发少年的低气压，只能慌张地做出表态想要解释缘由，除此之外他只能一味地紧盯着身上的人，即使环境的黑暗无法让他完全看清对方的表情，但却能从行为举止中判断出尤诺现在的情绪。

“我现在不想听，你可以选择之后再解释。”

可尤诺此时充满威压的拒绝，让阿斯塔的气势被迫削弱了很多。但至少在阿斯塔看来，尤诺也并不是不可理喻，或许等冷静下来之后反而更好一些。

“好……好吧。”

于是阿斯塔觉得事情应该告一段落了，他等待着尤诺松开对他的桎梏。而与期望所相反的是，尤诺不仅没有做此罢休，甚至将身体又压低了一个度。

“比起听解释，我现在更想……”

接下来，他用行动告诉了阿斯塔自己接下来的打算。

就算隔着布料，阿斯塔也能明显感受到尤诺手掌在自己下腹游走的感觉，让人下意识收紧起小腹。随着手掌往下移动的轨迹，阿斯塔的心也逐渐被提到了嗓子眼，最后他还是用力握住了对方的手腕，想要阻止尤诺的动作，不能再往下了……

“那个……尤……尤诺我觉得……唔……”

哪怕是平时一贯气势强盛的阿斯塔，在遇到这样的情况也会想要打退堂鼓。再次触碰的唇齿，使他一个松懈，被尤诺挣脱了手腕，最终对方的手指还是来到了令人羞耻的位置。

“唔……唔哈……！！”

下半身被触碰的温度让阿斯塔瞬间软下了身子，但在感受到对方手指摩擦的刺激之后又让他绷紧起了神经，下意识挣扎了起来。

呼吸节奏再次被打乱，越是挣扎，阿斯塔就感觉自己越喘不上气，渐渐的脑子因为缺氧而混乱了起来。他孤注一投用尽全力想要撑起身体，可是不知道为什么，一到要拒绝尤诺，就会感到全身无力，最后只能以失败而告终。

晚风吹走了积云，月光透过窗户照射到了房间内。尤诺短暂停下动作撑起身，他盯着身下的人慢慢勾起了嘴角。看着灰发少年就算努力严肃起表情，但那上下起伏的胸膛，无一不出卖着对方此时的狼狈。

尤诺站起身来到桌边，伴随着火柴的擦声，房间变得明亮了起来。

阿斯塔脸上的潮红被一览无余，特别是耳尖泛红的部分，使尤诺暗下了眼神。

黑发少年的再次靠近使阿斯塔立马警觉着坐起了身子，从他的视角来看，那突然暗下的眼神就是在不断提醒着自己，接下来要发生的事。然而……不想承认的是，他虽然害怕着却也开始觉得自己有那么一丝丝不对劲了起来。可能是因为被尤诺的动作所激起了本能的反应吧。

反应……

考虑到这里的阿斯塔现在才意识到什么，他猛地低下头，因为刚才头脑混乱的原因，才注意到自己的内裤已经被褪到了膝盖，而下半身早已产生了反应。

刚才处于黑暗中的环境还好，现在整个房间都被灯光所覆盖，瞬间让阿斯塔整张脸连带脖子都灼烧了起来。

“呜哇——！！！”

他快速拉过被子将整个人缩了进去背对尤诺，借着在被子里的时间手抖着想要拉回内裤，可因为下半身此时的状态，这件事情突然变得困难了起来。

然而当他着急着想要解决这个问题时，突然感觉后背漏风，紧接着耳垂感觉到了另外一人的吐息。

“做吧。”

只是简单的两个字却让阿斯塔脑袋当机。紧接着他感觉身体好像逐渐变热了起来，仿佛尤诺的话语被覆上了魔咒一般，能够让人失去理智。

事实也确是如此，等阿斯塔再次回过神来时，发现自己竟然主动环上了对方的脖颈，并且赤裸着下半身跨坐在尤诺身上。

“什……什什什什么———？！！！！！”

性器已经不受控地硬了起来，每与尤诺的衣服发生一次摩擦，都会带来强烈的刺激。阿斯塔将脸埋进了对方颈窝，在内心搏斗了一番之后还是颤颤地移下左手想要得到解决。只不过左手在碰到之前还是被拦截了下来。

尤诺用右手抓住了阿斯塔的手腕，而左手开始顺着对方的脊椎向下移动按压，手指越往下滑，就越能感受到阿斯塔不受控制紧贴过来的身体。

可能是因为背脊感受到的陌生酥麻，阿斯塔想在自己控制不住身体颤抖之前避开尤诺的手指，而自己贴进对方身体这一动作，无疑不传递着某种信息。尤诺松开了阿斯塔的手腕，将右手覆上对方的手背，并且将其引导到了发涨的柱身上。

“尤…尤诺，等…等下”

阿斯塔对于这一画面，感觉大脑负荷运作瞬间炸开了锅，虽然终于能够解决这最困扰着他的问题，然而却是对方控制着自己的手来完成这一动作的，所以给人的感觉与尤诺亲自上手并没什么区别。

灰发少年只能一边面临着罪恶感的冲击，一边被对方所引导，可逐渐的他慢慢感觉到了不对劲。顶端溢出的透明液体早已浸湿了柱身，但对方那不紧不慢的速度，逐渐变为了煎熬，使阿斯塔感觉虽然早已到临界点，却迟迟没办法发泄出来。

“可…可以……快……”

“什么？”

细若蚊吟的声音说到一半就戛然而止，果然，因为羞耻心作祟，阿斯塔还是没办法明确向尤诺表达出自己的想法。

即使只是轻微的几个发音，已经足够让尤诺理解到对方的意思了，然而他却故意停下动作，假装询问起阿斯塔刚才说了些什么。

眼前的情形是，阿斯塔并没有预料到尤诺会停下动作，瞬间不满了起来，他现在已经被下半身的肿胀占据了思绪，只想得到解决，于是阿斯塔迷糊着在对方唇上轻点了一下。

“快……快点。”

看似只是最低程度的轻吻，对于尤诺来说却意义特殊，不自觉勾起嘴角，在重新开始手上动作的同时再次发起了索吻。

阿斯塔感觉自己心跳加快了不少，伴随着尤诺动作着的右手，最后在快要缺氧时达到了高潮。性器一阵阵颤抖着喷出白色的液体，大脑一片空白，他将整个身体都无力地搭在了对方身上。

两人的上衣都被沾上了液体，还有握在一起的双手，阿斯塔感觉自己的左手还留有摩擦的热度。尤诺并没有停下动作，用右手在阿斯塔尾椎骨按压之后继续向内移动。在来到入口处时利用手上的液体将中指慢慢探了进去。

发现不对劲的阿斯塔瞬间紧绷起了身体，他感受到了对方手指在自己身体里的不安分，在这难以启齿的部位里缓慢地来回移动。

“尤诺，能不能……”

“不能。”

阿斯塔甚至还没表达出自己的意思就被对方拒绝了过去，不过尤诺还是抽出了手指，他盯着那翠绿的双瞳片刻，拉过了对方的右手，让阿斯塔感受自己此时的状态。

“现在得交换一下了。”

果然这一举动立马让少年慌张了起来，他站起身子抽出了右手，想要冷静一下，说到底他刚才都不清楚自己为什么会配合尤诺做出那一系列行为。

“过来。”

再次听到了对方命令般的语气，这次阿斯塔几乎能确定那话语中是存在某种魔力的了。因为他又失去了身体的控制权……

……

完全没办法相信自己竟然会与对方进行到最后，阿斯塔背对着尤诺被压在墙壁上无法动弹，上衣被卷到了胸口之上，对方将吻落到了脖颈的牙印处，舔舐，吮吸。

“哈啊……”

带有情色意味的声音，使人意识模糊。

因为尤诺在身体里的扩张，让阿斯塔能够感受到后方逐渐变得湿润起来。手指在肠壁之中的来回按压，使之分泌出更多的液体，有时候会被触碰到奇怪的地方，这总会让他感觉全身酥麻，重心不稳，当尤诺故意把手指的动作放到那个地方时，阿斯塔就会控制不住身体的颤动，有好几次他都感觉眼前一片发黑，让人难以承受。

可这并不是最后的一步，当尤诺抽出放入的三根手指改换实物之后，阿斯塔才知道了什么叫真正的难以承受。体温逐渐上升，对方黏附到耳垂后颈处的吐息会增加他的兴奋度，顶端再次溢出的透明液体，胸前两点与墙壁摩擦的酥麻与疼痛，已经足够让人失去理智。

可后方传来的刺激，几乎完全把其他的全部感知都吞没，后穴被绷紧的疼痛和那一点被集中摩擦冲撞的疼痛，也没办法让快感消失，与之相反的，倒不如说是快感会因为这些而直线上升。

“尤……哈啊……哈……”

身体快要被破坏掉的感觉，阿斯塔只能将全身力气用在站稳这一点上，那一点被冲撞到疼痛加重，让他想要拒绝对方。

“停……停哈……唔……痛……”

可尤诺并没有理会，倒不如说因为阿斯塔的散碎的呻吟而加快了节奏。

“唔……求你了……停下来。”

阿斯塔将用来稳定身型的力气都放到了话语中，他用尽最后的力气得以发出完整的词句。此时对于身后人的恐惧也提升到了极点。

最终他还是没有让对方停下动作，只能在被反复顶弄中达到高潮。性器前端因为后穴的刺激不断抽搐着，他感觉自己的心跳都快要停止了，被卷入海浪之中没办法正常呼吸……

他竟然和尤诺做了这种事……

…………

……

晴朗无云的天空被彩旗所装点。

户外传进的礼炮声，将还在睡梦中的阿斯塔惊吓了起来。他猛地睁开双眼，全身被冷汗所浸湿。醒来的第一瞬间记忆飞速涌进脑海，阿斯塔仿佛意识到了什么一样慌张的想要下床，但一不小心因为脚勾到被子而狠狠摔下了床铺。

“痛痛痛痛痛——————！！！！。”

虽然被摔到的地方很痛，但他现在顾不了这么多，坐起身的第一瞬间就撩起衣服开始观察自己的皮肤。

“没有？！”

本应该存在于身体各处，昨天晚上被尤诺留下的的众多印记却如同人间蒸发了一般。

到这个时候阿斯塔才逐渐冷静了下来，他平静下呼吸感受着全身，最后发现并无异常。

“你是睡傻了吗？”

听到这熟悉声音的一瞬，阿斯塔就条件性反射地远离了对方，甚至来不及站起身，他讪讪转头看向站在入口处的尤诺，看到对方盯着自己微妙的表情时，才反应过来自己刚才行为是有多么怪异。

这让他立马涨红了脸庞。

“没……早……早上好。”

“然而已经正午了，你是到底有多能睡？”

“我……”

“算了，换过衣服就过来吃饭。”

尤诺的态度和平常一样让阿斯塔确信，那充满情欲的羞耻画面，全都是自己的一个梦境而已。所以自己竟然梦到了和尤诺做爱，而且还是被进入的一方……

嘭——！！！

脑袋再次因为运转负荷太大而当机。阿斯塔坐在地上呆愣着仰视面前的人，立马将面前的尤诺和梦里的那个尤诺给重合了起来。

很快，尤诺就看到了阿斯塔窜红的耳尖。

也太容易猜透了……

于是黑发少年蹲下身子凑了过去，故意发出了询问。

“怎么了？”

很快，他就看到了阿斯塔眼中的混乱。

“没没没……没什么！！！”

现在的尤诺确信，如果自己再靠近一些或者触碰过去，对方可能会哭出来也说不定。

“那记得来吃饭。”

于是他停止了对阿斯塔的捉弄。

“嗯……”

…………

……

庆典的第二天，街道上气氛突然高涨了起来，而阿斯塔和尤诺也继续着被安排的工作。

把手里的木箱抬进酒馆，堆放到吧台侧面，阿斯塔直起腰深深呼出了一口气，他擦去下颚将要滴落的汗水，清点着眼前的货物。

“加上尤诺那一箱，就是最后的了。”

“挡到我了。”

“啊……抱歉。”

说着阿斯塔向左一跨将空间让给了尤诺。途中不小心擦到肩膀，又将他的心脏紧揪了起来，如果不是酒馆内嘈杂的喧闹声，阿斯塔都要觉得尤诺能够听到这快速的心跳声了。

「明明在午餐前已经整理好心情了的才对，阿斯塔你这笨蛋脑袋里面到底在想着什么啊，对方可是尤诺啊，那个总是嫌弃你的尤诺，而且这只是最普通不过的接触而已，平常心，平常心，平常心！！！」

在尤诺堆放货物的短时间内，阿斯塔已经在心里狠狠告诫自己了一番。当尤诺拍掉手中的灰尘，转过头时，第一眼就看到了阿斯塔拧在一起的表情。

“我可以了。”

“好嘞~终于完了啊！反正时间还多，那我就去找芬拉尔前辈他们好了~尤诺你应该也有想做的事情吧？那……就这样，晚上再见。”

阿斯塔故作镇定，在伸出一个懒腰之后抬起腿就想往外走。脚步僵硬着落在木地板上，希望看起来不要太奇怪就好。可是从背后传来的视线，让人直冒冷汗。

“啊！阿斯塔~原来你们在这里啊！”

半路被截了个胡，刚才才在阿斯塔口中出现过的芬拉尔前辈现在正满面微笑地按住了他的肩膀。

“芬拉尔前辈，有什么事么？”

心中的石头终于落了下来，阿斯塔对于芬拉尔的及时出现心含一万个感激。

“当然有啊！”

只是这个感激在短暂的五分钟之内全部转换为了悲允。阿斯塔在内心流下两行清泪，开始后悔起了为什么要在那个时间进入酒馆和芬拉尔碰个正着。

此时坐在他身边的人不是谁，就是刚才就算撒谎都想要甩掉的尤诺，刚才就不应该答应芬拉尔的请求，现在他不得不与尤诺陪着这位前辈完成整个联谊会。

“我正着急着找不到人陪我呢，女生们应该差不多到了~”

看着芬拉尔满脸开心的样子，阿斯塔还是放弃了想要离席的念头，他退而求其次，期待着这个联谊能够转移他对尤诺的注意力，只要时间没有停止进程，过一段时间梦境的内容也会被忘得一干二净。

“啊！这边这边！”

说曹操曹操到，芬拉尔在女孩们一跨入店面的那一刻就锁定了目标。他挥手试图引起对方的注意，而阿斯塔也好奇地探过头。

“塔西娅？！”

“阿斯塔？！……还……还有尤诺……也在么？”

明显栗发少女就是联谊的对象之一，她在看到座位上的两位熟人时明显也小声惊讶了出来。双颊控制不住开始泛起了微微的红晕。

阿斯塔特意起身替少女拉椅子。

“谢……谢谢。”

这使尤诺眉头不自觉轻跳了两下，不过也只是瞬间，两秒过后依旧恢复正常。

在所有女孩子都入座之后尤诺发现了奇怪的地方，怪异点非常明显，就是名为塔西娅的少女竟然是坐在自己面前这一事情。

当尤诺抱有疑惑想要询问阿斯塔时，对方却刻意眨了眨左眼。

现在他算是明白为什么阿斯塔想要解释他和塔西娅之间的关系了。不用说大概也能猜到了个大概……

联谊进行到中期时阿斯塔提出暂停将尤诺拉到了外面，因为实在是看不下尤诺那对人冷漠的态度了，即使塔西娅鼓起勇气发出话题，也被黑发少年用简短的单字敷衍了过去。

“塔西娅是之前去帮忙大婶家的女儿，那孩子对你有意思，因为太害羞了所以一直找我商量了解你的喜好，同时也只是为了多看一眼你，现在人家鼓起勇气来联谊，就算你不喜欢也不能总冷着个脸啊。”

阿斯塔把尤诺拉到酒馆后门就开始做出说教的样子滔滔不绝。让尤诺不自觉皱起了眉头，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，对方这是想要撮合他和塔西娅。

“你知道我的喜好？”

“当然知道啊，我们可是一起长大的，别小看我这么多年的观察力。”

其实阿斯塔不清楚，但是在这个时候他觉得自己不能落入下风。

“那就算我和她在一起了也没问题？”

“没问题当然没问题啊？”

阿斯塔都没过脑就把话语给下意识接了下来。

“好。”

可在尤诺做出答应以后又立马感受到了内心中的那一点点不舒服。

啊……是嫉妒啊……

不知道为什么想到了梦境的内容，但是阿斯塔知道那再怎么样也只是梦境，是不可能和现实的情况一样的。而现实中的尤诺，是不可能对同样身为男性更别说还如同亲兄弟的他产生情愫的。

…………

……

“那……那个，尤诺……君，喜欢什么类型的人呢……”

塔西娅在联谊的最后还是问出了这一个问题。

面对对方的这一发问，尤诺第一想法就是直接搂过阿斯塔将唇印上去以回答这个问题。可是因为阿斯塔这几天的行为让尤诺心情很糟，就像阿斯塔让尤诺嫉妒一样，尤诺也想要让对方体验一下这样的感觉，于是他最后什么也没有说，只是对眼前的少女露出了杀伤力极高的微笑。

“这应该也算作是一种回答吧？”

语气温柔到让人沦陷。

“嗯……”

……

联谊所花费的时间比想象中的更多，与众人告别之后阿斯塔和尤诺也到了该回教会的时间了。

漫步在轻柔的细雪中……尤诺与平时一样没有主动开口，他在等待阿斯塔的开口询问。

可是灰发少年却失去了平时的活力，只是一味低头沉默着。

果然也太好懂了……

当阿斯塔知道那种情绪的本体之后，他就后悔了起来，自己浪费了很多良好的机会，但是想到其他顾虑，又觉得尤诺和塔西娅在一起也挺好的。

脑海中的不断纠结，让阿斯塔沉默了起来。

…………

……

“晚安~”

“晚安。”

最后到熄灯之前，阿斯塔都没有聊到关于联谊时的事情。

“明天的事情就交给明天的我吧。”

于是他开始自暴自弃蒙头睡觉。

…………

……

巴纳莎在第一天分别之前，悄悄对尤诺说了魔法的效果。

「一切都有可能发生的幻惑之梦，根据梦者的意愿，能够主导梦境。」

「喝下同一瓶药剂的两人，梦境将会共通，根据获取剂量的程度，来决定主导梦境的一方。」

「而那个药剂的浓度，效果持续为72小时，也就是三天。」

——END——


End file.
